


Pebbles that Scatter.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Rockstar ends up spilling every been in his whole body, well, mostly.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 7





	Pebbles that Scatter.

Ah, Geez, what in the world am I doing? I just met this cookie, and now I'm crying while hugging her? I never do this! Ever!... Maybe thats the problem. Maybe the thing that's wrong is that I never let my bad vibes out. Augh, I'm fine, just a little bit of a wreck at the moment. I sure am glad this chick doesn't know who I am. That's a big relief, if she was one of my fans I don't think I could open up this much. Damn, Rockstar, pull yourself together, and stop talking to yourself, lunatic!

" Aah, thanks, Cherry Blossom." I say wiping my tears away with one sleeve, and patting her on the shoulder with my free arm, pulling away from the hug. I sniffle a bit, and begin walking again, Cherry Blossom quickly begins to follow.

" No problem! If you want, you can talk about what's bothering you." She hums, walking alongside me.

" Hah, if you're really OK with hearing about my silly life."

" I'm sure it can't be that silly! Go ahead!" This lady is too sweet, I might just cry again. She's treating me with such value, I feel, and not like some cheap friend.

" Well, I'm called Rockstar Cookie for a reason, I'm a rockstar, obviously. I guess I'm pretty popular, so life gets hectic. I only have like, two friends who don't want me just for my fame. Even then, I could never talk to them about my problems..." I sigh, sadly smiling, while kicking a rock along the road. " I constantly feel like I'm being watched by someone. I can never relax, unless I'm strumming my guitar, and rocking on. Sorry if I sound cocky, haha..."

" You don't! If you're popular I'm sure you can be stressed!"

" Exactly! It-It's like everyone is shaming me fore being sad, and upset, and angry. ' You live in the spotlight! Get over it!' I know! I live in the spotlight! I live with one! But... I have to write songs, strain my voice, go to concerts, if I get an injury? Buckle up, buttercup!"

" Oh my, that sounds quite awful! Are you constantly overworking yourself?" She perked her head up, staring at me, she actually cared. About me.

" Yeah a lot. I feel ashamed to say it, but living in the woods is probably the easiest I've lived in a while." I chuckle.

" Well, that's good at least yeah?" She smiled.

" Yup! Although it's hard work, I sure do rocking out on stage. breaking a sweat just to show people how amazing the power of rock is. It's magical! Like..."

" -Like being picked up in the wind, and being taken to mystical places?"

" Ha, yeah! How'd you know?"

" I have experience!" She winks at me. " Hey! What's that in the distance? I think I see something!" She gasps, pointing out into the distance.

" What is it? I don't see anything! Oh no, do you think it's a herd of Jellywalkers?" I shiver.

" No! Something much bigger!" She hops up and down. " Let's go look at it! I think It may be the cookie kingdom!" She takes my hand, and quickly starts running along to the road forwards. I hastily try to keep up with her.

" Cherry Blossom! Whatever you doing? I'm wearing heeled-boots, I may trip!" I shout, trying to have my voice reach over the volume of the gravel road we're running on. We're kicking up pebbles and a whole bunch of dust, we were going so fast!

" I am too! Just count your steps! One, two, one two!" She giggles, also yelling. Not too long after running, I do start to see something, over the horizon that is the little hill in the road.  
We keep running and running, that's what we do! But I still got tired pretty quickly. I slowed down, but Cherry Blossom was practically dragging me along the road. But eventually she stopped running.  
" Rockstar Cookie! Look!" I was still gasping for air, but I managed to look up. And to my surprise, there was a row of rocking houses, really big ones! My eyes quickly lit up.

" Do you think someone will be in one of those houses?!"

" I can imagine! These are MANSIONS! They probably have air conditioning, and running water still! They look untouched!" She shouted. I pumped my fists into the air, laughing. " Victory hooray in three, two, one-"

 **" HOORAY!"** We yell, our voices combining into an amazing harmony! I should add that to my next song, hehe. But before we could keep shouting like idiots, we see a figure step outside one of the mansions, as Cherry Blossom called, there are three mansions. And that figure stepped outside the middle one. And started running towards us.

 **" AAAA!"** We combine out voices in a more terrified way this time. We both stood as still as statues, just... screaming in fear, whaling, it was a little funny... Perfect for a rock song... But to out surprise, as the figure got closer, the more we could see, a not very hostile... Cookie! What a relief! The cookie had purple hair, and looked to be dressed in heavy duty clothes. Pretty smart.

" Are you cookies idiots?! Why're you taking this road? A very unwise choice! Who are you anyways. You aren't infected, are you?" The cookie speaks in a very one-toned boring voice, a very serious one, at that. They sigh. " You know what, you can come with me. I have different matters to attend to." The cookie heads back to the house which they came from, we quickly follow in complete silence. THEY'RE SCARY. I AM SCARED. Cherry Blossom looks at me, with a concerned frown. I return her the favor, making the same face. Once we get in the mansion, the first thing you can spot, is how well kept it is, like someone is polishing every inch of the place everyday. Which is very unexpected in this whole era. It's tidy, fancy, large.

And very, very spooky.


End file.
